


Peko Pekoyama x female reader fluff one-shot

by M-Y-Fandoms (M_Y_Fandoms)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Fem, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Fluff, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, High School, Lesbian, One-Shot, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Romance, She/Her, XReader, sfw, wlw, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Y_Fandoms/pseuds/M-Y-Fandoms
Summary: A request from my Danganronpa themed reader insert Tumblr blog please follow us there for more Danganronpa one-shots/imagines/headcanons/nsfw/most to least likely lists/fluff and angst, plus they go up there first so you’d see them faster and be able to request your own there for me to write@danganronpa-x-reader on tumblr. Profile picture is a black and white manga version of Kokichi to make finding it easier. Thanks!Summary: Peko Pekoyama fluff and romance one shot with a female reader who has a crush on her and asks her on a date.
Relationships: Pekoyama Peko/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Peko Pekoyama x female reader fluff one-shot

It had taken you forever...and I mean forever, to even get Peko’s attention. She was a very introverted person. She was diligent and dedicated to her job, which you knew about, much to her surprise. That was one of the things that actually piqued her interest in you in the first place. Peko didn’t want or have the opportunity to interact with people much in the first place, much less stupid ones, so when you quickly discovered she was Fuyuhiko’s eyes, ears, and protector, she was quite impressed, not that she’d let you know that last bit. She had, though, asked you how you found out as she walked back to her dorm one day after class, you trailing behind like a lovesick puppy.

“Oh, well my eyes are always on you, how could I miss it?” You let slip and immediately covered your mouth with your hand, cheeks heating in embarrassment. Peko paused her swift walk, and felt her heart skip in what she assumed was a reaction to this awkward confession, a crooked grin on her face. You both stared at each other, before she resumed, a bit faster than before, adjusting the sword on her back and leaving you behind.

“I have to go now, I have practice soon,” she spoke flatly, and you watched her as she left, scanning that athletic form and the swish of her uniform’s skirt as she left. Gosh...she was something.

In the coming weeks, you often met her as soon as she left each class, the automated bell tone chiming to signal the period was over. Anyone else would’ve been startled, but not someone as poised and disciplined as her.

“Peko!” You jumped off the wall you’d been leaning on silently for the past five minutes a little too excitedly. She stilled, Fuyuhiko gliding past her, looking at you both and scoffing lightly before walking down the hall to his next class.

“Y/N...again.” Her eyes narrowed. “Why aren’t you in class, don’t you have Civic Engagement this period?” Your eyes widened, and you smiled blissfully. How did she know that? You hadn’t told her...maybe she was paying attention to you, too? Maybe she liked you back? Maybe...no you shouldn’t assume things. You took a deep breath.

“I was wondering if you’d have lunch with me? I know you always have it with Fuyuhiko, b-but...uh…” She gave you an apathetic and absent look, shuffling her books to her other hand. “Nevermind. I can ask another time, I mean if you-“

“Alright.”

“W-what? Really? Well that’s...I didn’t think….okay, awesome!” You smiled widely, your feet dancing around wildly. She huffed, eyes closing in a small smile. You were kind of cute, she had to admit, so childlike and easily excitable, but she didn’t see why you were even interested in her. She didn’t do anything attractive to lure someone into a crush. She went to class, followed Fuyuhiko around, studied quietly, went to dueling practice at the school’s dojo, then went to bed. You hadn’t even seen her run any missions or small jobs for Fuyuhiko, so how could anything about her possibly catch your eye? She didn’t dress in any special way. She was a pasty girl with glasses. She didn’t feel insecure or self conscious about these facts, it was normal to her and shallow things like looks and attraction meant nothing, but she found your behavior unusual.

“Yes, I just have to ask my Young Master if he will allow my absence for lunch, or if he needs me.” She spoke freely, knowing you already were keen to her bodyguard role, and with no one else close by, “I know where you usually sit at lunch, I’ll be there if I’m allowed. If I’m not there a after a few minutes, assume I couldn’t make it.” With that, she walked swiftly away, not waiting for a response.

Oh wow...she was just...you swooned, walking to your locker.

When she approached Fuyuhiko in the stairwell minutes later to ask for permission, he just shook his head, sighing.

“Tch...how many times do I have to tell you? When school is in session, our professional relationship does not exist. Do what you want. You’re making it obvious! She knows, doesn’t she...Y/N?”

“Young Master, I apologize. I didn’t intend for anyone to find ou-“

“Stop calling me that!” He leaned his head down over the railing, making sure no one heard in the echoing environment of the stairwell. “Just go, have lunch with her, I’ll see you in last period anyway!” He huffed, taking a step down to make his exit.

“But Young M- ...Fuyuhiko, I should-“

“She likes you, yes?” She was caught off guard, a rare occurrence for her.

“That is irrelevant to the issue.”

“Ha...I knew it. Just go eat with her. I have work piling up so I’m skipping lunch to get that shit done, plus, sometimes she eats lunch with that other animal freak, Gundham, and I can’t stand being around him for more than five minutes once he starts going off about his demonic shit!” He gestured with his hands before descending the stairs.

Peko stood there for a second, thinking. Animal freak, huh? Oh yeah...she remembered your ultimate talent, the Ultimate Zoologist. That was another thing about you she admired, loving animals herself despite never being around them. She shook off her thoughts, mechanically turning and reporting to lunch with you. You’d be waiting, eagerly, she was betting.

~

You sat on one of the outside tables adjacent to Hope’s Peak Academy’s lunch room, full length glass windows providing a barrier to look from the cafeteria out into the courtyard dining area. You always sat outside unless it was raining, looking at the birds that flew in and ducks that took up residence in the one small pond in the courtyard. You sighed, unpacking your lunch and started to munch quietly. There’s no way she was coming, right? She’s always busy, and fiercely loyal to the Kuzuryu’s. You had to accept that, you told yourself, you had to just admit you had no chance of this acquaintanceship becoming more and-

You did a double take while looking around anxiously, and no, your eyes did not fool you. There was Peko, walking swiftly to the door to the courtyard, pushing it open with one hand, and looking to you, a tray of food in her hand.

“Peko!” Your smile was from ear to ear instantly. “You came! I saved you a spot!” You tapped on the bench beside to you. She approached, setting her tray down on your table.

“Looks like you saved all of the spots. Why are you eating alone? Isn’t Gundham usually here?” You paused before answering, yet again taken aback. How did she know that? For someone so aloof, who dodged nearly all of your advances, she sure knew a lot about you. You saw her crimson eyes looking at you expectantly, awaiting a response.

“Uh...yeah, but, he’s got cleaning duty in the room the animal handling club meets in. You know, scrubbing cages, picking up droppings.” You mimed a scrubbing action with your hands, before setting them back at your side, your fingertips brushing her hip accidentally before pulling back, nervously looking up at her. She blushed, looking away like that didn’t just happen.

“Yes, I know of that classroom. I’ve looked inside once, momentarily,” she spoke a little too hastily, evidently embarrassed. “Oh, that’s right, your talent is Zoology,” she spoke, pretending she just now recalled this off the top of her head and hadn’t thought about it in length before in her dorm, “You must be in that room a lot then.” There she goes again, bringing up something you didn’t tell her or mentioned in passing when you were sure she was blocking you out. You were starting to think...maybe she wasn’t so indifferent about you.

“Yeah...I’m there most of the day, since the academy wants us to focus on our talents above all else. But, yeah,” you fiddled with the hem of your skirt, “I’m no warrior like you, but I sure can tell you 191 facts on rabbits or the mating patterns of random pack animals!” You chuckled softly.

“Lucky you, all the animals I try to interact with hate me. Gundham’ s hamsters cower into his scarf when I pass him, Young Master’s sister has a little dog that growls when I even look at it,” her hands tightened into fists at her side. Was that jealousy you were detecting in her voice? It didn’t matter. To you, any emotion from her was better than the apathy she usually spoke with. She looked to you, realizing how intensely and easily she had admitted that fact. She usually didn’t talk about herself, and she usually didn’t want to. You caught on to her uneasiness, empathetically feeling her tug at your heart. She picked up the fork on her tray, digging into some kind of portion of a pasta dish sectioned off.

“Really? I wonder why that is. What kind of animals do you enjoy the most?”

“I suppose the cuter ones. Reptiles and fish are okay, there’s a koi pound at the Kuzuryu mansion that I look at sometimes, but I prefer ones with fur...small ones. Or, rather...I supposed as long as they are fluffy it’s okay. I just want to pinch their little cheeks and scratch their ears, but… I guess they just find me too intimidating...” she trailed off, opening her water bottle and downing a gulp.

“What? Peko I don’t think you’re intimidating at all! I mean, I suppose having to fight you or getting on your bad side would be, but just as a person, I think you’re strong and confident and a badass and attractive, but not...scary.” You spoke incredulously.

“Attractive?” She spoke, barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, sure!” You quickly changed the subject, “I didn’t know you even liked animals, Peko. You should’ve told me a while ago, I can sneak anyone into the animal handling room, even non-club members,” you smiled softly.

“I...I don’t have time for that, and I would just stress out every animal in there. It’s better if I don’t.”

“Peko,” you placed a hand on hers, resting on the table, “I know you’re busy but...lunch still has quite a while to go before the bell, and I’m not too hungry. Let’s go now, and you can be done and back at Fuyuhiko’s side before you know it!” She quickly pulled her hand away, grabbing her phone in her pocket.

“I really can’t, I have commitments, and what if it takes longer than you thought?”

“Can...can you at least ask Fuyuhiko? Like text him or call or-“ you looked so dejected, she almost felt...sad for you. She wanted to go with you, she really did, but her wants didn’t matter. A tool of clan Kuzuryu is bound to an unbreakable oath. She couldn’t just flake on her duties. She sighed. Taking out her phone to text Fuyuhiko. Upon raising it up in front of her, a notification came in immediately, filling the top of her screen with a message bubble.

[Young Master - 12:17pm: You better not. I’m ordering you to stay away from me until tomorrow.]

Peko’s eyes widened, looking around at her surroundings. There’s no way Fuyuhiko could be close enough to hear the conversation without her sensing his presence or seeing him. She had a natural intuition for that kind of stuff. Her phone dinged again.

[Young Master - 12:18pm: Do you really think you’re the only eyes and ears I have? Which is WHY, I don’t need you always riding my ass. We have been over this. Bye.]

She stood quickly, throwing away her mostly uneaten food.

“Okay, let’s go,” Peko spoke plainly, and you stood, taking her hand and dragging her out of the lunch room at top speed.

~

You arrived at the door to the animal handling room, watching Gundham pass as he was leaving.

“Ah, Y/N, if you could treat those abyssal felines to their daily feast, for though they starve, I must away to class lest I be tardy and face that infernal woman’s curses yet again,” he crossed his arms rather crossly. You knew he wasn’t particularly fond of his ethics professor, a very irritable and unfair woman.

“Yes, Gundham, of course. I take that to mean you fed all the others. Just the cats left for me, yes?”

“Indeed. My greatest apologies for forcing this burden upon you, my dark accomplice,” he noted Peko’s prescence with a short glance, thinking you in her company was a bit odd, but quickly moving on. “Farewell,” and he sauntered off, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction looking out of his scarf back at you lovingly as he disappeared down the hall.

“He’s such a dork, but so kind once you get to know him,” you mused, entering the room with Peko following along. You always felt the need to speak on Gundham’s behalf or defend him, knowing most Hope’s Peak students unfairly judged him.

“His ‘dark accomplice’?” Peko inquired closing the door behind her as you both entered and you walked further in alone, disappearing into a back closet. She observed the many cages and pet toys, the racks of animal treats and stacks of books on animal anatomy and training. The sounds overwhelmed her, with clicks and squeaks and meows from every angle. “Are you two involved? He seems close with you, though he doesn’t seem to like...people in general.”

“With Gundham Tanaka?!” You shouted from inside the closet, obviously rummaging around for something. “Pfft! No way, he’s just a close friend. If I was his girlfriend I’m sure he’d be calling me his Goddess of Hell or Demonic Lover or some shit like that,” you laughed, imitating Gundham’s deep voice, “I’m honestly surprised I even earned the title of Dark Accomplice. Like you said, he’s not the most social creature.” You came back out, holding a decently heavy bag of what appeared to be cat food, opened at the top and ready for use. Instantly, the cats in cages, conditioned to know the sound and smell of an impending feeding, began mewling and pacing back and forth against the bars of their cages.

“Wow, they must really love you,” she noted their perky attitude upon seeing you.

“What? Nah, they really love the food in my hands right now,” you shook your head, approaching the first cage and opening it, the animal inside trained to not hop out and escape. It awaited impatiently in front of the small bowl in it’s cage as you filled it, Peko watching with an unwavering and envious stare. “I really do feel bad for these little friends...well really all of the animals on campus. Gundham and I take them out to play as much as possible, but seeing them in cages instead of in a loving home... kinda sucks. I guess it’s not all bad. Hope’s Peak has great influence over the country, so we get first call on local strays or abandoned pets, which is better than them going to a shelter or pet shop, I guess.” You sighed, scruffing up the cat’s neck before moving to the next cage. “They aren’t always treated the best elsewhere, but Gundham and I make sure this place is like a palace for them!” She couldn’t help but crack a smile at your trance-like grin, dreamily lost in your love for animals. “And also, we actively scout for potential homes for them, and vet their new owners before handing them over, so they go to a great home, and they don’t stay here too long!” You looked to her finally, noticing the tense posture, like a taut rope about to rip in two. Her fists were clenched again at her sides. There was obviously something on her mind, and it didn’t take a genius to realize what it was. “Peko, do you wanna feed the next one? You can pet her too!”

“M-me?” She stood at attention now, with a look of low confidence that looked so odd and out of character for this fierce swordswoman.

“Yeah, of course!” You opened the next cage door and let it swing open, gesturing to the cat inside, “this pussy’s all yours!” Your eyes widened. Why the fuck did I just say that?! You mentally screeched at yourself, forcing a pained smile with gritted teeth. You were lucky that Peko didn’t hear a word after ‘yeah’, her mind completely in go mode, excited to pet this damn cat and finally get to touch something so soft and cute and-

She rushed up to the cage, darting forth with the energy of a child, and loomed over the entrance with her hand out toward the small calico inside. The cat shrunk back immediately against the back of the cage, it’s spine arched up and fur standing on edge before hissing harshly. Peko reached out further inside the cage, you grabbing her hand.

“Ah, it’s probably better to not pet her when she’s that stressed. I don’t want her to bite or scratch you.”

“I see,” you let her hand go, and it fell flat to her side, her posture slouching a bit as she looked to the ground. “I suspected this would happen.”

“N-no, she’s just a bit shaken up by how fast you moved. Just like if a person ran at you and you didn’t know them, you’d probably be on the defensive, right? Here, let’s have you just feed her, no need to touch her for that.” You lifted the bag to her, and she, albeit a bit sluggishly, reached her hand in and used the plastic scoop inside the bag to get a hefty amount, and poured it into the bowl, the cat calming a bit. “See, you’re a natural. She’s already warming up to you.” She couldn’t help but smile at your attempt to cheer her up. You closed the cage, and allowed her to feed the rest of the cats in the row, before asking her to sit on the ground in the middle of the room.

“Why?” She inquired before hesitantly sitting.

“Did you like the cats?” You ignored her question, moving to the smaller cages on the opposite side of the room.

“They’re beautiful. I wish I had time to take care of one of my own, but the dorms don’t allow pets anyway, so it doesn’t matter I suppose.”

“What’s your opinion on hamsters?” She grew excited, crossing her legs on the floor and removing the sword from her back, setting it beside her.

“They’re cute! So cute! But...Gundham’s hate me. I’ve never pet one before.”

“Well here’s your chance,” her eyes lit up at your words as you removed a small, pale-yellow colored rodent from the cage, cradling it gently in your hands and sitting on the floor in front of her, closer than you’ve ever been to the great warrior. “Now, this little guy isn’t as well trained as Gundham’s, but he won’t bite, and he’s quite loving. Open your hands, gently,” she obeyed, opening her palms, her heart rate spiking. Her uncurled fingers were angled stiffly and sharply like claws, “gently…relax, he’s not even sweatin’ it, so you shouldn’t either.” She exhaled deeply, a bit embarrassed, and you let the little fur ball transfer into her pale hands, Peko gasping loudly.

“He’s so soft...and fat!” She grinned her signature crooked grin, putting him into one hand and scratching his ear with the other.

“Yep!” You laughed at the tone of her voice, loving this moment. It was amazing to see her at ease and happy, instead of the flat, emotionless expression usually plastered across her visage.

“What’s his name?”

“Oh! Well he’s newer. Gundham usually thinks of the names, but all of his suggestions this time around were stupid so I told him I’m taking custody,” you both laughed, with yours being more pronounced and hers more of a breathy snort out of her nostrils. “I think he kind of looks like Fuyuhiko, tiny and blonde. Maybe we should call him Little Fuyu or Hiko Junior!” You mused.

“Young Master would be very angry if he found out,” she spoke without looking at you, completely lost in this hamster’s beady eyes and tiny claws. You cleared your throat, a thought clawing at your mind at the mention of Fuyuhiko. You suddenly got nervous.

“H-hey, Peko. Are you and Fuyuhiko involved?” It was a fair question, right? I mean, she asked you the same earlier, “Like, on the side of your duties, a forbidden love unknown to his dad, Lord Kuzuryu, the great clan father!” You tried to play off the awkwardness with humor. She obviously didn’t catch on to that.

“No, of course not. That would be extremely inappropriate. It’s my job to serve him.” She let the hamster run across her thigh, it’s little legs scratching at her tights as she smiled down at him. Oh man her thighs....

“Oh, well…” you were about to leave it at that. No, it’s now or never. She’s going to go back to her duties then you’ll never get another chance like this, “Peko...I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me…” You looked to the ground, unable to face her. Her body froze as stunned by a taser.

“I can’t…”

“Oh,” you expected this response. “Are you, like...not into girls? If that’s the case that’s totally fine! I respect that.” You presented this excuse, hoping she’d take it, desperately not wanting to hear the gut wrenching truth that she just was not into you.

“No, that’s not the issue at all. I am just...Y/N, you know I have duties and lessons and not much else matters to me.” Okay, that didn’t hurt as much as hearing you were just unattractive and plain or worse, repulsive. But it still stung.

“I wouldn’t mind waiting for any spare moment you had, or even helping with Fuyuhiko to lessen you duties, if you would just give me a chance.” You felt like an asshole, guilting or pressuring her, so you changed up your stance. “Uh, you know what, it’s okay if you just don’t like me back, that’s totally your choice and you can say tha-“

“No, I do.”

“W-what?” Did you hear that right?

“I do...like you.” She unwillingly admitted, her white cheeks turning scarlet. “But, I owe my life to Clan Kuzuryu…” she brought the small rodent up to her face, placing her lips on its tiny head in a swift kiss.

“Man, I wish that were me,” you admitted, defeated. You had nothing to lose at that point. When Peko’s lips touched your cheek in a blur of motion, leaving a firm peck, you stiffened up, a chill running over you.

“P-Peko?”

“I suppose...just one date wouldn’t burden my Young Master too much. I’ll ask him tomorrow. But… if he says no, I want you to know it wasn’t my choice. I want to hang out with you, even in a date type of setting. I...enjoy your company more than I let on.” There’s that lopsided grin again, the habit of a girl who didn’t smile often.

“You’re serious? You’re not just joking around with me?” She handed the hamster to you, and you quickly put it in its cage and turned to her again.

“I don’t joke.” She said flatly, straightening out her skirt and reclaiming her sword as she stood. You held in a chuckle at her serious tone, leading her to the door.

“Okay, it’s a...potential date, then. Let me know?” She nodded in response.

“I must go to class now, I’ll text you with an update later.” What?

“How do you have my phone number?” You stood dumbfounded. She didn’t stop, talking as she walked away.

“Young Master has it, from that one time you had a group project with him. I...acquired it, just in case I needed it. Bye.” She rushed down the hall.

Gosh...she was something...


End file.
